Christmas Party
by kbraven52
Summary: Future fic! Christmas with St. Berry and their daughter. Also includes a little Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine.


**Future fic! I have no idea where this came from. Just a little fun, I guess. Sorry, I haven't updated my other story yet, I've been working a lot. I'll try my best to work on it.**

**

* * *

**

Waking up to the sound of yelling is never good. But when it happens all the time, you start to get used to it.

"Mommy! Daddy! Get up!"

With Jesse laying next to me, his face situated in the crook of my neck, I tenderly open my eyes. With our hectic schedules, Christmas morning is one time that we hoped to finally get to sleep in a little.

"It's Christmas! Santa brought presents! Get up!"

Jesse groans, squeezes my hip, and starts to sit up.

"Daddy, come on!"

Our daughter, Aubrey, briskly gets up onto our bed, jumping up and down. She sits herself between me and Jesse with the hugest grin splayed across her face. She gives me a quick kiss, then leans over and wraps her arms around Jesse's neck.

"I want to open my presents," she whispers into her father's ear.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's go see what Santa brought," he replies enthusiastically. Aubrey struggles to get off the bed fast enough, in order to head into the living room. As she disappears out the door, I laugh.

"Christmas morning with her never gets old," I say while leaning over to kiss Jesse. My lips brush against his slowly and he soons recipricates by deepening the kiss.

He pulls back and softly says, "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

I sit up and straddle him. My arms enclose around his neck, bringing him closer. I gradually slip my tongue into his mouth. Momentarily forgetting the presence of our daughter in the next room, I grind my hips slowly against his. But, alas, we are interrupted once again by the yells of Aubrey coming from the other room.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

I collapse against Jesse's chest with a laugh. He starts to chuckle and kisses the top of my forehead.

"I think we better get out there, Aubrey is on the verge of throwing a diva fit if she can't open her presents,"

I give him a quick smile. "Would you expect anything less from our daughter?"

"Of course not. She's exactly like her mother."

I swat at his chest as I go to finally get off the bed. Jesse follows, his hair a complete mess of the adorable curls I love. Clad in a long sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts, I head out of our bedroom into the living room. Aubrey sits impatiently, arms crossed, with a present situated in her lap waiting to be opened.

"Okay, sweetie, we're here. Sorry for the wait," I say to her. A few moments later, Jesse walks up from behind me, two coffees claiming his hands. I give him a grateful look and take a quick sip. The liquid goes soothingly down my throat and I breath a sigh. We walk over to our daughter and sit on the floor, watching as she rips open her first present.

Opening her 'Barbie Dazzling Duets Singing System,' Aubrey has stars in her eyes. I sneak a glance to Jesse, knowing that this is something our daughter has wanted more than anything. She obviously developed our love for singing and music. Aubrey always loved to sit and listen to Jesse play the piano or hear us sing together.

After opening all of her presents, Aubrey was surrounded by new toys. Jesse and I admittedly got way too many gifts for her. It was hard to restrict though when you have the means to get your child everything they want. I'm usually pretty good when it comes to saying 'no' to her, but Jesse is like putty. Aubrey has her father wrapped around her little finger.

Jesse and I then exhanged our own meaningful gifts. I reached over to give him a quick kiss much to Aubrey's dismay. Like most young kids, she did not like to see any show of affection between her parents.

"Okay, honey, we're leaving in a few hours to head over to Uncle Kurt's. Why don't you take some of your toys back to your room so that we can clean up in here," I say as I rise from the floor. With her arms full, Aubrey comes over to me and inclines her head to give me a kiss.

"Thank you, Mommy." She heads over to Jesse and does the same.

As Aubrey disappears into her bedroom, Jesse and I head over to the kitchen. We have about four hours until it is time to attend Kurt's Christmas gathering. Jesse entwines his arms around my waist from behind.

"Well, I would say that was a success," I say softly.

With a grin, Jesse releases his hold on me and replies, "I have a feeling we are going to have to put a limit on how many toys she's planning to take to Kurt's. She seems very hesitant to let any of them out of her grasp."

"I'm guessing the one whose going to have to enact that is me, considering you'll just let her take whatever she wants."

He stares at me mouth agape, "That's not true." I respond placing a hand on my hip, eyebrows raised.

"Seriously, Rach. She doesn't have me totally whipped. How many should I tell her she can bring?"

"Tell her that we are just going to Kurt's for a few hours and that she'll be able to play with her gifts when we get back. She gets to bring a limit of two toys," I emphasize by raising my hand and displaying two fingers, "No more, Jesse."

"I'll take care of it before we leave. Let's eat some breakfast."

* * *

Jesse, Aubrey and I arrive at Kurt's apartment promptly on time. Of course, Jesse is carrying an abundance of our daughters toys into the lobby as we arrive. As I expected, he just couldn't resist her insistence to bring most of her new gifts.

Kurt opens the door, greeting us with a bright smile saying, "Merry Christmas!" He hugs me and addresses Aubrey as I carry her on my hip. "Hey cutie. Did Santa visit you last night?"

"Basically all her presents are right there, Kurt," I say, pointing to the bag Jesse was holding. "Aubrey convinced Jesse to let her bring most of them, against my wishes." Aubrey giggles into my shoulder.

Kurt looks over to Jesse, giving him a smile. He reaches his hand out, to which Jesse takes it. "Merry Christmas, Jesse."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt. Thanks for having us."

Kurt leans in close, and speaks barely above a whisper, "You are so whipped"

Jesse narrows his eyes, "Shut up, dude."

I stifle a laugh and squeeze past Kurt into his very modern apartment. Becoming a famous fashion designer here in New York, Kurt lives in a building not too far from where Jesse and I live. He loved to throw lavish parties as often as possible in order to show off his expensive apartment and impeccable hosting skills.

"As usual, your the first one's here. Make yourselves comfortable until everyone arrives. I just have to finish up setting out all the hor d'oeurves."

"Kurt, I'll help you. What can I do?,'" I ask, setting Aubrey down on the floor.

"Seriously, it's fine. Just relax."

As he disappears into the kitchen, I turn and face Jesse. He's taking Aubrey's coat off and offers to take my own, "Thanks, babe."

Aubrey takes her bag of toys and runs off to what Kurt calls the 'entertainment room.' "Aubrey, be careful, don't touch anything that isn't yours without asking, okay?," I yell.

"Okay, Mommy."

* * *

Once everyone arrives, the party gets into full swing. Kurt is in a frantic need to please everyone, always asking if a drink needs to be refilled or if he can get them anything else. I walk over to Mercedes after Kurt spills that she has a new boyfriend.

"So where did you meet him?"

"Blaine introduced us, actually. And, girl, you know how I feel about blind dates. They always end up awful and totally awkward. But I really like this one. He can handle this woman."

I laugh. Just then, Jesse and Blaine come to join our conversation. Jesse slips his arm around my waist. I give him a quick kiss and turn towards Blaine.

"So Blaine, I hear you hooked Mercedes here up with a perfect fit."

"Yes I did," He gives Mercedes a little shove with his elbow, "David is an awesome guy. He actually should be here soon. He's a really smart businessman, he said he had to finish up some paperwork but would make it here around 5."

"Great! I can't wait to meet him."

Mercedes, clearly embarrasses about all this talk about her new man, turns the conversation towards Jesse and I.

"So are you two gonna be popping out anymore babies soon?"

Jesse and I look at eachother, both wondering who should answer. Jesse speaks up first.

"Well, Rachel's about to finish up with Wicked soon, and I have that movie that I start filming at the end of February. Who knows? We'll see what happens. But I think I speak for both of us when saying that Aubrey is enough to handle for right now." He looks down at me lovingly, and I smile up towards him.

Kurt sneaks in between Blaine and Mercedes, catching the end of our conversation, "Well, in my opinion, two Rachel Berry's are enough. I don't know if we could handle another. Or another Jesse."

"Hey!"

He pulls me into a hug, I try to resist. "I'm just joking, Rach. I love you just as you are. And the minature diva as well." I feel myself relax into his embrace, then pull away resting my hands on both his shoulders.

"Mister, don't forget that I know where your favorite Alexander McQueen scarf is. It could very easily disappear one day," I say as a joke, although I keep my tone serious.

"I will never say that again, I swear," Kurt replies, eyes wide.

* * *

As it's getting later, I see Jesse taking Aubrey into Kurt's room to take a nap. He kisses the top of her head and I feel myself melt a little. Jesse is truly an amazing father and he continues to show it everyday.

He raises his eyes and meets mine as I stand alone at the kitchen counter. He shuts the door to Kurt's bedroom, striding to where I'm standing with a glass of wine. I feel a wave of desire spread over me, his gaze filled with unsettling intensity. Before I know it, he is standing right in front of me. Unwrapping my fingers from around the wine glass, he takes it and places it on a counter. He then grabs my hand pulling me away from the crowd of our and Kurt's friends.

As we walk along the hall, I find myself fighting between guilt and want. This is Kurt's house, his Christmas party, and Jesse and I are being inconsiderate. But I also crave the touch of Jesse more than anything right now. As evident by our interruption this morning, having a young child doesn't really allow you to have much time alone. My thoughts are dispersed as Jesse opens a door and pulls me in quickly. I hear the lock click and my lips are immediately crushed by Jesse's. I give in, having no control over my craving for his body.

He leads me towards the bed and gently lays me upon it. Looking down at me, all I see is lust in his eyes. I can only imagine he sees the same in my own. I quickly reach for his belt buckle, biting my bottom lip with so much force. I want him so badly at that moment. Finally getting it undone, he pushes me back against the bed, using his hands to raise my dress over my hips. He pulls my panties down roughly and spreads my legs. Pulling his pants and boxers off, he thrusts into me. Thank god there is music playing in the house or people would be getting much more entertainment than they were looking for.

* * *

Wrapping his belt back around his waist, Jesse looks over to Rachel.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my underwear," she whispers. "We can't leave until we find them"

Jesse scans the room. He kneels to the floor, looking under the bed and spots them. Reaching under and grabbing them, he raises his hand to Rachel.

"Found them." She snatches them from his hand.

"I cannot believe we just had sex in Kurt's guest room. He will absolutely kill us if he finds out."

"He's not gonna find out Rach. Everyone is out enjoying the party, nobody knows we're back here."

He walks over to me and starts to run his hands through my hair.

"I love you," he says softly into my ear.

"I love you more."

I give him one last peck on the lips before we head to the door. Quietly, I exit into the hallway, leaving Jesse to follow a few minutes later. My whole face practically turns beat red as I enter the living room, Kurt's eyes narrowed at me. _Yeah, Jesse, Kurt would never find out._

He walks over to me sidestepping some of his fellow guests.

"Why the hell do you look like you just had sex."

"What? Kurt, you have company, I would never do that," I try to walk away but he steps into my way.

"I don't believe you, you look way too satisfied and you hair is all messy and full with volume. Where is Jesse?"

"I don't know, Kurt. Maybe he's in the bathroom."

Just then I sense Jesse coming up behind me. Kurt looks to him, then sends a knowing glance my way.

"We will discuss this later, Rachel. Specifically, which room you defiled so that I can change the sheets."

* * *

Finally, it becomes time to leave. Mercedes, David, Blaine, Jesse and I are the last to remain. Jesse goes to retrieve Aubrey from Kurt's bedroom. Thankfully, Kurt and I worked out the whole little 'situation' from earlier. And Mercede's new boyfriend turned out to be really sweet.

After hugging everyone, Jesse, with Aubrey on his hip, and I headed for the door. "Thank you for having us, Kurt. Love you!"

As we wait for the cab to our apartment, I run my hands through Aubrey's loose dark curls as she rests her head against Jesse's shoulder.

"I'm sorry we stayed so late, sweetie. I know it's been a long day."

The cab arrives. Jesse opens the door for me and climbs in himself, Aubrey dozing in his lap. When we finally get home, I start to feel the effects of the long day. Jesse and I put Aubrey to bed and decide to go to sleep now as well. Changing out of my dress into pyjamas, I walk into the bathroom and see Jesse brushing his teeth. I smile and open our cupboard to get a washcloth.

When we are both finished, we climb into our warm bed. Jesse opens his arms to me and I lay my head against his chest. In that moment, I feel so content.

"Thank you for another amazing Christmas, Jesse. I love you," I breath.

"I love you more, Rach. Merry Christmas."

* * *

** I might continue writing stories where Jesse and Rachel have a kid, it's kinda fun. **


End file.
